Too Many Memories
by Paige42
Summary: Vacation is harder than it looks.


TITLE: Too Many Memories 1/1  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
FEEDBACK: It's my first Stargate... be gentle.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to a group of people a hell of alot richer than me.   
SPOILERS: Vague references to everything up to "Past and Present".  
  
Dedicated to Karen and Matonis, my own personal SG team :-)  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed as he sat back on the couch. "At last.. silence. Three days without being attacked, knocked unconscious, probed and zapped. I don't know if I can stand it." Teal'c was off-world visiting his family with Bra'tac so Hammond gave them orders to stand down.  
  
Major Samantha Carter came walking into the room, for once, out of uniform. "Don't be too sure, sir."  
  
"Carter, don't. If you're about to say that something is about to murder us all, I'm not here."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"No! No, not here. Don't care."  
  
"That's perfectly fine, sir. I mean, after all, what would you want with an extra four days leave." Carter smiled smugly.  
  
"Carter! I said... extra four days?"  
  
"Yes sir. An entire week off. General Hammond got a message from Teal'c. Apparently there's some kind of celebration on Chulak..."  
  
"And we could use the vacation time too." Daniel Jackson said as he entered the room. His arms were full of movie cases. He took one more step and dropped the stack at Jack's feet.  
  
"What did you do, Daniel? Hold up the local Blockbuster?" Jack said, picking up the case that had hit him in the shin.  
  
"Well, I figured this way we can relax..."  
  
"And stay on base in case someone does try to attack us, knock us unconscious, probe and zap us." Carter threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.  
  
"So kids, what'll it be?"  
  
Daniel sat cross-legged in front of the mound of films. "How about 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'? Or 'The Mummy'? "  
  
"Okay, I hear-by ban any movie having to deal with Egypt," Jack said.   
  
"Not even Abbot and Costello?"  
  
"No, Daniel."  
  
Carter pulled out the bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl. "Anything else good in there?"  
  
" 'Hollow Man'?"  
  
Carter cringed. "Nah, saw it. Besides, it reminds me too much of the Reetou."  
  
" 'Pandora's Clock'?"  
  
"Nah, the guy who played the captain was so unbelievable as an Air Force pilot. Next?"  
  
" 'X-Files'?" Daniel looked at the box. "Nah. A little too close to home." He picked up another box. " 'JFK'?"  
  
Jack smirked. "Wow. Imagine that. A movie about the American government covering something up. Next!"  
  
" 'Dark City'?"  
  
"A movie about people who get their memories ripped out." Carter picked up a box, disgusted.   
" 'Sex, Lies and Videotape'?"  
  
"No way. The one guy looks a little too much like me." Daniel tossed another box aside.   
" 'Kolchack: The Night Stalker' ? "  
  
"A guy who investigates the odd and unexplainable. Movies are supposed to take you away from your everyday life, not reinforce it." Jack picked up a box. " 'Star Trek XI'! Geez, how many more of these are they gonna make!" He tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
" 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'?"   
  
Cater laughed. "Nope."  
  
" 'Face Off'?"  
  
"One word," Jack looked at Daniel. "Ma'chello."   
  
Daniel tossed the box across the room. "Yeah." He grabbed another. "'Lost in Space' ?"  
  
"God no." Carter picked up another case. " 'Wild Wild West' ?"  
  
"Nah. Cruddy movie remake of a good TV show. You'd think that they'd try the opposite sometime." Jack picked up another box.  
  
Carter stared at her CO. "What, you mean make a TV show out of a movie? It's not a bad idea, sir. Hey, how about ' Flatliners' ?"  
  
"See, there's that whole being dead and brought back to life thing." Jack shot a look at Daniel.  
  
"Yeah. I'd rather not." Daniel said through a handful of popcorn.   
  
Jack peered over another case. " 'The Exorcist'?"  
  
"Possession. No way." Carter tossed another box away.  
  
Jack stuffed his hand into the popcorn bowl. "Look, it shouldn't be that hard to pick a movie. All right, we watch the next thing that Daniel picks up." Carter and Daniel in agreement.  
  
Daniel stuffed his hand into the pile and pulled out a box. As he read the front, he sighed. "Uh, I don't think you're gonna want this one, Jack."  
  
"Daniel, this is gonna take all night. We have to watch something and this is it. Now, what is it?"  
  
" 'Aliens' ."  
  
Jack's face dropped. "Um.. okay. The next one Daniel picks, we'll watch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At last." Jack said.   
  
"A classic," Carter said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"There's nothing like in anywhere in the universe." Daniel popped the last few kernels of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you..."   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Weren't expecting that, we you? :-)  
  
Sequel to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
